Chapter 314
|image = Ch314.PNG |Release Date = 27 January 2014 |Chapter = 314 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 313 |Next Chapter = Chapter 315}}The chapter starts with Rai gathering up what is left of his power to redress the Noble captives - (Regis, Seira and Rael). A red spark of energy forms around the children and their clothes are fixed. Frankenstein comes to his side to report that he could not find any trace of Muzaka. He then asks Rai why he used his powers (when his physical condition is worse than ever) but Rai gives an obvious answer, saying that the children's clothes needed repairing. Frankenstein thinks to himself that there's no way that his master is feeling alright but then apologizes. Rajak also arrives by their side, reporting that all remains have been destroyed, perhaps due to the immense explosion during the battle. He also notices that the children's clothes have been repaired whilst Frankenstein reassures Rai that Muzaka won't be able to move after suffering a severe wound himself. He then urges Rai to go back as the Union's survey forces would soon arrive. Rai agrees to this but then Frankenstein sees a helicopter approaching them. He suspects that it is part of the Union military forces and gathers up strength until Tao stops him, telling him to calm down as they have come to pick them up. Tao lands the helicopter nearby and gets off it with Takeo but both are very shocked to see Rai so severely wounded. Frankenstein asks them how they got here but Tao is quick to explain that he thought some help would be appreciated for this incident and that he seems to have made the right decision. Frankenstein then asks about the school and Tao tells him that a clan leader, who claims to be more reliable than them, have asked them to not worry for the school and leave in comfort. Almost instantly, both Frankenstein and Rajak mutter the name of this man with great worry: Karias. The next scene features the students staring glamorously at both M-21 and Karias (who is now dressed in the Ye Ran security guard uniform, with the addition of a white flower on his right chest) as they walk through the corridor. Karias is extremely happy at himself for managing to blend in so perfectly with humans and chuckles in joy. Then he notices something odd, which shocks M-21 and makes him wonder what may have caught his attention. Karias approaches a girl and tells her: "O Lady, your shoelaces have become undone. This sort of appearance does not suit a lady such as yourself." '' The girl thanks him hesitantly, understandably shocked and confused by his actions. Karias reties the laces and then skips along the corridor, loving this 'perfection', and bemusing M-21. Elsewhere, back on Roctis' island, all have boarded on the helicopter except for Rajak, who offers to remain behind to look for more remains/evidence. Frankenstein warns him that the Union inspection unit will be arriving very shortly to inspect the whole island and Rajak tells him that he is planning to avoid any conflict with the enemy and will remain hidden. Frankenstein bids him luck and the helicopter takes off. Tao then makes an inflight announcement: ''"Thank you for choosing to fly with RK Airlines. I am your captain, Tao. And I'll be looking after you today. I promise that you shall be escorted safely to the destination and I hope that you will enjoy your flight." Takeo is lost by Tao's actions... yet again. Tao reveals that there were too many Union inspection troops on the way here, therefore he set up some devices. He predicts that most of the troops probably chased after the devices but expects there to be some remaining detachment. He then notices that something is rushing towards them from 5 O'clock direction and Takeo gladly opens the door to get rid of the missiles flying towards them. With a couple of shots, both missiles and the opposing helicopters are destroyed. Tao laughs in triumph and asks them to take a break whilst they sort things out. Back at his base, the 2nd Elder is in unrest as he continuously wonders how Muzaka may still be alive. Then, the screen lights up and the 5th Elder appears to report to him of the incidents on the island. The 2nd Elder says that he was informed of some battles taking place on the island and asks for explanation. The 5th Elder reveals that both the 4th Elder and the 9th Elder have been killed and that the 4th Elder has been executed by the Noblesse himself. The 2nd Elder mutters the term with disgust. Then he sharply turns towards the screen when the 5th Elder also tells her that although this may be hard to believe, Muzaka was also on the island and that it seems like he was there from the beginning. Category:Chapters